


昊星 重新分割 中

by suroude



Category: RPF - Fandom, 朱星杰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suroude/pseuds/suroude
Summary: 口交，过渡章。谢谢喜欢~





	昊星 重新分割 中

**Author's Note:**

> 口交，过渡章。谢谢喜欢~

　“唔……松……松手……够了……”

　　朱星杰被黄明昊从背后紧紧搂住，八个月大的肚子鼓成圆润的小皮球，浴袍带早被解开，露出肿胀如同二八少妇的胸部。

　　“杰哥听话，捏开就好了。现在不捏开孩子以后没奶吃。”

　　“不是……呜……”

　　朱星杰最近正在涨奶，天天饭里有猪蹄木瓜不说，常常还被黄明昊拉着挤奶。黄明昊把双手合拢，一小股奶液便从他的手缝流出。他揉的很有技巧，从后往前一点点挤向乳晕，细水样的乳汁滑过圆润的肚子，落到浅白的床单。

　　“再多一点就好了，这么少不够孩子喝啊。”黄明昊为难的偏头看他，凑近闻朱星杰身上混杂奶味的信息素。

　　“够……够的……呜……”朱星杰喘着气，短胖的手勉强托住肚子，他被弄了一上午，单单高潮了就四五次，奶水全被这人咕噜噜喝到肚子里。直到现在，实在没奶了黄明昊还意犹未尽说不太够。  
　　  
“唉，杰哥你舒服了，我闻着这信息素味太憋着了。”黄明昊凑近撒娇，嘟嘟囔囔一遍遍摸着朱星杰挺出的肚子。

　　“我？我他妈舒服个屁!”朱星杰拿眼角斜他。你特么自己试试天天被搞一早上高潮，最后还干不进来的感觉再说爽不爽好吗？

　　黄明昊盯着他眼角一会儿，吞了吞口水，伸手按上他的唇珠。朱星杰皱了皱眉，嗷呜一口咬他手指。黄明昊没松手，乖乖被叼住手指，朱星杰也没想用力，用牙齿磨着玩，像猫咪叼着磨牙棒磨牙齿，湿润的舌头围着手指打个转又把手指推出口腔。

　　“不玩了，没意思，要睡了。”朱星杰把衣服拢起，去够床头柜的水喝。

　　“杰哥，帮我口一下吧。”黄明昊想着刚刚被叼着食指的触感，在他背后小声说。

　　“啥子？!扎斯汀你发哪门子邪？”

　　“就一次吧。”黄明昊略略蹲下身，把后颈露给朱星杰看，“我到易感期了，好难受哦嘤嘤嘤QAQ”

　　他俯下一点身，露出小孩子要糖吃的表情。朱星杰最受不了他这个表情了，所以会答应吗？

　　“那我磨一磨哥哥的腿也行。”黄明昊放软话语，作出勉为其难的表情，手慢慢向朱星杰下身摸去。

　　“诶诶诶，别别别。”朱星杰抖了抖，被干到大腿磨破皮还偏偏不能进去实在太难熬，经历过一次他绝对不想经历第二次。

　　他看着面前弟弟可怜兮兮的脸，皱着眉艰难的点点头。

　　“口那个啥，也不是不可以……”

　　他咳嗽一下，看着对面小朋友眼神闪闪发亮，低着头慢吞吞下床。朱星杰白到反光的肤上还残留着几点红印，他小心扶着肚子，看起来却是难得的温驯。

　　朱星杰吃力的跪坐在地上，用手解开黄明昊的裤子。肉棒啪的一下弹到他脸上，朱星杰愣了愣，迟疑开口。

　　“就这一次啊，没有下次了。”

　　“好好好，好的好的。”黄明昊欢快点头，语气里的小奶音和身下巨物完全不符。

　　朱星杰伸出舌头，迟疑的张大嘴吞了进去。小孩肉棒太大，他只能吞下一半，剩下一半只能拿手握起来揉捏。

　　被服务的小朋友发出舒服的声音，眯着眼低头看他。朱星杰正跪坐在地上，顶立的粉色乳尖上还挂着奶渍，胸像水蜜桃一样分开，露出下面明显突起的光滑肚子。他大腿微张，把圆润的肚子固定在两腿之间，白腻的大腿在深色瓷砖上挤出肉来。朱星杰正涨着脸，吃力吞吐巨大的肉棒，漂亮的唇珠随着他的动作滚来滚去。

　　“朱星杰。”黄明昊一遍遍喊他名字，微微揪起身下人的头发，把手贴上晕红的面颊。

　　朱星杰含着口里那事物，手活不停，抬头不满的看他一眼。他张嘴慢慢把肉棒吐出，唾液还粘着肉棒拉出丝线，黄明昊脑里的弦啪的崩了一下。

　　“你干嘛啊？”

　　朱星杰抬头问他，眼睛带着玫瑰的颜色，漂亮的唇上晶晶亮泛水光。见黄明昊盯着自己呆住，他咂咂嘴，犹犹豫豫又把肉棒慢慢吃进去。

　　明明眼神像高中的孩子一样清澈乖巧，意外长了一副漂亮色情的脸和身材。黄明昊又去摸他头发，“杰哥呀，你这个样子好乖哦。”

　　朱星杰拿眼睛瞪他，牙齿不轻不重咬了柱身一口。黄明昊摸他后脑勺的手顿了顿，信息素难以抑制扩散在空气里。他深吸一口气，拿手抵住朱星杰圆乎乎的后脑勺，手肘用力，肉棒噗呲一下整跟插进他口中。

　　朱星杰眼眶一下红了，他颤巍巍滴下两滴泪，喉咙里堵着搅动的水声和无法呼吸的咳嗽。窄小的喉道压着龟头，黄明昊爽的拿脚一个劲蹭他小腿。可怜朱星杰被哽的翻白眼，脸颊贴着黄明昊的袋囊，鼻腔里满是小男孩干干净净的味道和信息素的香气。他胸口一涨，又开始滴滴答答淌奶。

　　“……唔……咕……”

　　朱星杰被这过大的肉棒插的眼睛上翻，热烫烫的肉棒堵着口舌，眼梢流到颧骨全是艳红的滚烫。他被迫一直张大嘴，唇舌被插到酸麻，连正常吞咽口水都做不到，口水在抽插中顺着嘴角滴下。朱星杰被插的迷迷糊糊，口里的器物还在一寸寸胀大，沉甸甸的烫喉咙。  
　　  
“哥哥，我射啦。”

　　黄明昊口里略带歉意的说，手上却用力按着朱星杰的头不让他移动半分。朱星杰眼睛睁大，被堵住的口发出“呜呜呜”的阻止声。精液一股一股往喉咙里涌，他被憋的一直掉泪，等黄明昊抽出来时甚至还有一部分落在朱星杰脸上。

　　“咳、咳咳……呜……”

　　“对不起呀。”

　　黄明昊摸摸他的头，蹲下身看着咳嗽不停的朱星杰。

　　“可杰哥你不把精液吞下去，我就天天这么喂你。”

　　黄明昊看了看地上一摊精，把脸凑近朱星杰讲道。

　　朱星杰不敢置信的看着他，嘴边到脸颊乱七八糟全是黄明昊的精液。

　　“扎斯汀!你有病吗!”

　　好么，逗过了，猫咪炸毛了。可爱的弟弟缩缩脖子，乖乖低头认错，把腿蹲到酸麻的哥哥抱上床。

　　“杰哥我开玩笑的啦。”

　　“我这就帮哥哥擦干净。”

　　“哥哥别生气啦，我去要热水，哥哥躺床上好好休息一下。”

　　黄明昊给人盖上被子，凑近亲亲朱星杰的脸，下床去给他要热水。

　　“嗯……其实也不用的……。”

　　朱星杰晃晃满是牙印的后颈，伸手抓住黄明昊的衣摆。他垂下长长的眼睑用食指沾了一块精液吃进嘴里。

　　“这个，味道还不错？”

　　他挑挑眉，示意这个要他吃也可以。这下，从脸颊到手指全是黏糊糊的精液了。朱星杰有点嫌弃，还是一口接一口舔过黏糊糊的手指。

　　“唔，杰哥呀。”黄明昊眸色变深，他闭着眼笑的干干净净“我好爱你。”

　　“嗯，我知道。”朱星杰把手上最后一点精液舔完，举起手跟他炫耀。

　　“嗯，孩子要叫什么好呢？”黄明昊深深吸气，堵住心里发酵的晦色欲望。

　　快点吧，生下来。我要忍不住了……

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
